Goofy Goof
'Goofy Goof '''is the protagonist of the Disney's 1936 television shorts film Mickey Mouse. and the Disney's 1995 animated feature film A Goofy Movie. Personality Clumsy, unintelligent, and humble are some of the words that describe Goofy, who speaks with a southern drawl. Living a rather simple lifestyle, Goofy tends to miss the obvious, act somewhat childish and absent-minded, and gets confused very easily ("Mickey's Answering Service"). As a result of these factors, Goofy is rather accident-prone and is an easy target for trouble. Nevertheless, his blissfulness usually keeps him from any legitimate harm, as he tends to walk away from life-threatening danger with a smile and his signature guffaw (''Two Weeks Vacation, No Sail). Goofy's blissfulness and optimism can sometimes blind him from the feelings of those around him, however, most notably Mickey, Donald and his son Max, who are often annoyed by Goofy's antics, as they typically receive the short end of the trouble that follows the Goof around (A Goofy Movie, "Third Wheel", Potatoland"). History Goofy first appeared in Mickey's Revue, first released on May 25, 1932. Directed by Wilfred Jackson, this short features Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Horace Horsecollar and Clarabelle Cow performing another song and dance show. Mickey and his gang's animated shorts by this point routinely featured song and dance numbers. It begins as a typical Mickey cartoon of the time, but what would set this short apart from all that had come before was the appearance of a new character, whose behavior served as a running gag. Dippy Dawg, as he was named by Disney artists, was a member of the audience. He constantly irritated his fellow spectators by noisily crunching peanuts and laughing loudly, until two of those fellow spectators knocked him out with their mallets (and then did the same exact laugh as he did). This early version of Goofy had other differences with the later, more developed ones besides the name. Television Goof Troop Goofy is a single father to a young son, Max, with whom Goofy shares a loving relationship. In the pilot episode, the two move into a home next door to Pete, who is often annoyed with Goofy, much to the ignorance of the latter. Goofy's depiction in the series often balanced his typically goofy antics, with his goal of being a good father to Max. In order to teach Max lessons, Goofy would often tell stories of past Goof ancestors. At times, some of Goofy's own past was revealed, though it should be noted that this history seems to have only been referenced only in the show itself. Mickey Mouse Works Goofy reappears in the animated series Mickey Mouse Works. In the series, Goofy lives out the same roles as he did in the classic shorts. Goofy is reintroduced to the How To cartoons along with the narrator. He made a cameo appearance in Mickey's Mistake as a visitor asking Minnie if she saw Mickey. Disney's House of Mouse Goofy appeared on House of Mouse as the title club's head waiter. Goofy's son Max Goof also appeared in House of Mouse as the nightclub's valet, so that Goofy juggled not only his conventional antics but also the father-role displayed in Goof Troop and A Goofy Movie. Goofy also seemed to have a crush on Clarabelle Cow, as he asks her on a date in the House of Mouse episode "Super Goof". Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Goofy is one of the six main characters in the CGI preschool series. Goofy's trademark personality returns in the series. Several episodes revolve around Goofy with the first being "Goofy's Bird" where Goofy and Mickey travel to the forest to return Baby Red Bird whom Goofy adopted. Another recurring role is the role of Super Goof. In the episodes "Goofy's Super Wish" and "Super Goof's Super Puzzle", Goofy became his famous Super Goof alias to solve clubhouse problems. Mickey Mouse Goofy returns in the animated series revolving around Mickey and the gang's comical adventures. In this series, as it harkens back to the classic Disney shorts of the 1920s and 30s, Goofy sports his original Dippy Dawg appearance, mostly in terms of attire. Also, it seems his gut has enlarged and he seems to slouch. Later Appearances Saludos Amigos Goofy stars in the segment El Gaucho Goofy where he is re-imagined as a Texan cowboy and is put to work as a gaucho in Argentina. He works together with a trickster horse as the narrator explains the life of the gaucho. Who Framed Roger Rabbit In Who Framed Roger Rabbit, excerpts from the Goofy short Goofy Gymnastics are shown when Roger and Eddie are hiding out in the movie theater (despite the fact that the film takes place in 1947, and the cartoon in question came out in 1949). A Goofy Movie Goofy, alongside his son Max, is co-protagonist in A Goofy Movie, which is based on the characters appearances on the prior TV series Goof Troop. The film focuses on the father-son relationship between Goofy (who is clumsy, goofy and not very intelligent) and Max (who is a teenager not wanting to become like his father). An Extremely Goofy Movie Goofy becomes an empty-nester after Max leaves for college. His resulting depression results in him being fired from his job. In order to obtain a new job, Goofy must get a college degree, which he had failed to obtain earlier in his life as he had dropped out before completing his last year. Goofy decides to go to the same college Max is attending. While there, Goofy pledges to a fraternity and begins a relationship with the school librarian, Sylvia. Max is initially supportive, but eventually, snaps and completely disowns Goofy by telling him to get his own life. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Goofy stars in the segment "A Very Goofy Christmas", which takes place chronologically before Goof Troop and revolves around Goofy trying to prove the existence of Santa Claus to Max (after Pete tells Max that Santa doesn't exist) so as to keep both his son's and his own belief in Santa alive. The segment begins with Goofy helping Max to write their letter to Santa, but they miss the mail truck and must chase it down on Max's bike. After taking a shortcut through the local mall, the father and son duo catch up with the truck just in time to have their letter mailed. Later, when the two are shoveling snow off their driveway, their next door neighbor Pete laughs at the two's belief in Santa, causing Max to question whether or not Santa exists. Goofy reassures his son that Santa does exist, and later at the home of a poor family, Goofy dresses up as Santa to revitalize Max's belief. However, Goofy is quickly unmasked, leaving Max disappointed. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Goofy appears with Max in the segment, "Christmas Maximus". This segment has Max coming home for Christmas with a new girlfriend Mona, who is to meet Goofy. Max asks Goofy ahead of time not to embarrass him, but Goofy's acts of love (which include Goofy acting as a chauffeur and showing Mona Max's baby pictures) do just that. Much to Max's amazement, Mona likes Goofy and so Max decides to forget his embarrassment and join in the fun. Mickey, Donald Goofy: The Three Musketeers Goofy plays a street urchin who becomes a musketeer alongside his best friends Mickey and Donald. The trio is assigned to protect Princess Minnie. Unknown to them, Pete has appointed them due to their lack of skill, as skilled musketeers would jeopardize his plans to capture the princess. Kingdom Hearts series Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Goofy appears alongside Donald and Sora in all of the Kingdom Hearts games. Kingdom Hearts Goofy is Captain of the Royal Knights of King Mickey's court. He and Disney Castle's court magician Donald head out to search for the King and ends up teaming with Sora for the rest of their journey. He is a loyal friend to all he meets, willing to put his life on the line to protect them. Goofy's most notable scene in the series is in Kingdom Hearts II, where he is hit in the head by a rock that would have hit Mickey, had Goofy not pushed him out of the way. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories This caused Sora, Donald, Mickey and even the player to believe he is dead. Though moments later, Goofy shows up alive and well, saying he "gets bonked on the head all the time", a possible nod to his cartoons. Despite being revealed to be alive, this incident is considered the most darkest and mature scene in the series. Strangely, though Goofy has a last name, (Goof) it is never mentioned in the series. Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Other oddities include the absence of his son, Max, and the fact that Goofy is considerably wiser than most of the main characters, even Mickey and Riku at times, despite how he comes off in the cartoons. In gameplay, Goofy uses his shield to block and attack enemies, and usually has the highest Defense stat in the series, with the debatable exception of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Disney Parks Goofy is a very common character in the Disney Parks, the most common after Mickey, Minnie, and Donald. He is also featured in many shows, parades, and attractions. Disneyland Resort In Mickey's Toontown at Disneyland, Goofy's Playhouse is one of the many homes available for the guests to go inside and visit. In 2011, Goofy became the star of Goofy's Sky School at Disney California Adventure. The attraction pays tribute to Goofy's famous "How to" cartoons and is based specifically on Goofy's Glider. Walt Disney World Originally called Goofy's Barnstormer, Goofy was the star of the popular Magic Kingdom attraction. The story of the ride was that Goofy took the liberty of flying a plane around his barn, which ultimately resulted into the destruction of the surrounding farm. The attraction closed with the rest of Mickey's Toontown Fair in 2011 and was replaced by The Great Goofini, the only difference being that the ride was re-themed to match the new area of Storybook Circus. Tokyo Disney Resort In Tokyo Disneyland's Toontown, Goofy hosts an interactive attraction called Goofy's Paint and Play House, which is located inside Goofy's House, replacing the original Bounce House form of the attraction. Trivia * Goofy and Donald are the only characters from the Mickey Mouse gang to have a son instead of a nephew or niece. Goofy has Max as a son and Donald and Daisy have a toddler son in the 1959 short How to Have an Accident at Work. ** In addition, Goofy is the only member of the trio to have a confirmed wife, although Walt Disney has speculated that Mickey and Minnie are married off-screen. However, they have no children of their own (Mickey's Nightmare doesn't really count as it was only a dream at the time). Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Walt Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Cartoon parks Category:Males Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Walt Disney's Bonkers characters Category:Magic Users Category:Loyalty Category:Cinderella's Loyal Connection Category:Characters which almost died Category:The Wonderful World of Color Category:Comedy Zeroes Category:A Goofy Movie characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Disney animated films Category:Movie Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney male characters Category:Animated characters Category:Main Protagonists